1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connector with integrated shielding, for electrical contacting preferably of multi-conductor cables with one another or with a printed-circuit board or the like. Preferably the plug connector comprises a male multipoint connector and corresponding female multipoint connector, which can be connected detachably to one another.
2. The Prior Art
From German Patent DE 10051819 A1 of the Applicant, there is known a plug connection with shielding, wherein both the male multipoint connectors and the female multipoint connectors are provided with shield plates. These shield plates ensure that the electrical connection of the blades and sockets is shielded from external electromagnetic interfering influences and that crosstalk from one electrical contact to the other is prevented. In this plug connection the individual contacts of the multi-conductor male and female multipoint connectors are disposed in a plurality of rows parallel to one another.
To transmit electrical signals or a supply voltage, it is often necessary to gather two or more electrical contacts of the plug connector together in pairs or groups and to provide them with shielding. For this purpose, the respective shield plates on male and female multipoint connectors are configured in such a way that they comprise a substantially continuous perimeter that embraces at least two electrical connections, preferably in the form of pairs or groups of blades and sockets, and shield them from the outside.
With such a plug connection, however, the orientation of the two elements of the plug connection relative to one another is predetermined. By virtue of the configuration of the shield plates, pairwise shielding of two adjacent contact elements in a row is possible only if the two elements are inserted one inside the other in correct position relative to one another or, for example, if two multipoint male connectors are pushed from two sides onto a printed-circuit board, wiring board or the like.
In many cases, however, it is desired that the two plug connector elements be pushed onto a printed-circuit board from two sides at an angle of 90xc2x0 relative to one another. Thereby continuous and at least pairwise shielding of two contact elements is not possible with the known plug connectors.
Starting from the prior art, the person skilled in the art is faced with the object of configuring a plug connector in such a way that the two plug-connection elements are offset at an angle of 90xc2x0 relative to one another as viewed in their respective longitudinal extents, that they can be connected to one another or can be pushed from two sides onto a printed-circuit board, and that shielding of the contact elements in pairs or groups is possible; an alternative object is to make the plug connector compatible with standardized components.
A central idea of the invention is that the contact elements, or in other words the blades or sockets of the respective plug-connection element, disposed in a plurality of rows parallel to one another, are disposed such that they are offset relative to one another. This means that at least two of the plurality of rows of the contact element are disposed relative to one another at gaps or are offset relative to one another in the plug-connection element. In a projection perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the respective row, therefore, the contact elements of at least two of the rows are not located directly one above the other. Furthermore, the shield plates are configured such that at least two contact elements, each from respectively one row, are jacketed in pairs or groups substantially by shielding technology. In this case the shielding can surround two contact elements from two adjacent rows or a plurality of contact elements from a plurality of adjacent rows. Preferably the contact elements are shielded respectively in pairs. The respective shield plates of the multipoint male and female connectors are then designed such that, in the assembled condition of the plug connector or when it is pushed onto a printed-circuit board from two sides, the shielding forms a continuous perimeter around the two or around the plurality of contact elements.
By virtue of the arrangement of rows of contact elements offset relative to one another as well as the shielding which extends over a plurality of rows, it is ensured that the two plug-connector elements, while being offset at an angle of, for example, 90xc2x0 relative to one another as viewed in their respective longitudinal directions, can be connected to one another. Seen in horizontal projection, these contact elements preferably have a square arrangement relative to one another, so that the plug connectors, again viewed over their longitudinal extent, can be connected to one another at different respective positions. Nevertheless, by virtue of the arrangement of the shield plates, continuous shielding of at least two contact elements from the outside or from external interfering influences is possible.
In principle, a plurality of further plug connectors turned by 90xc2x0 can be disposed on a plug connector or on a plug connector pushed onto a printed-circuit board.
Preferably the plurality of rows of the contact elements in the respective plug-connector elements is arranged in such a way that two groups of rows are formed. The first group and the second group respectively are arranged in such a way that, in a projection perpendicular to their longitudinal extent, the individual contact elements are disposed one over the other. The first and second groups of the rows, however, are offset relative to one another.
With an even number of rows, especially four, it is possible to achieve a symmetric construction of the plug-connector element, and so, in the connection of two plug-connection elements at an angle of 90xc2x0 relative to one another, all contact elements of the plurality of rows can be connected to one another.
In an advantageous improvement of the invention, the respective shield plates are disposed at an angle of 45xc2x0 to the longitudinal extent of the rows of contact elements. In this case they embrace at least two contact elements of two adjacent rows. In this way it is also ensured that all contact elements of the plurality of rows are surrounded in pairs or groups by shield plates. In another improvement of the invention, the shield plates are substantially U-shaped. With appropriate dimensioning of the shield plate as well as of the spacings of the rows and of the individual contact elements relative to one another, the action of inserting the two plug-connector elements one into the other ensures that the respective limb of the adjacent U-shaped shield plate forms, together with the rear side of the first shield plate, a shielding comprising a substantially continuous perimeter around at least two contact elements.
In a further, second, equally important core idea of the invention, according to which the two plug-connection elements are also offset at an angle of 90xc2x0 relative to one another as viewed in their respective longitudinal extents, can be connected to one another or can be pushed from two sides onto a printed-circuit board, it is on the one hand possible, by giving the contact elements, or in other words the electrically conductive pins, a crank-shaped structure, for the arrangement of the contact elements in straight rows to be positioned in alignment with one another and to be made compatible with conventional plug connectors, while on the other hand the crank-shaped structure of the contact elements, or in other words the substantially Z-shaped configuration of the metal pins, ensures that the outwardly directed or projecting third portions of the contact elements, viewed in longitudinal direction of the contact elements, are arranged so as to be offset relative to the first portions of the contact elements, which are disposed in parallel rows in alignment with one another. Thus these third portions, viewed in axial longitudinal extent of the contact elements, are offset sideways relative to the first portions.
The offset, which among other factors is determined by the size or length of the second portion, which extends substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the contact element, is preferably selected in conformity with the standardized plug-connector systems.
With the offset arrangement, as viewed in longitudinal direction of the contact elements, of the third portions relative to the first portions, it is ensured that the respective third portions, disposed in offset relationship, of two identically constructed male multipoint connectors can be pushed from two sides onto a wiring board provided with openings, as already mentioned hereinabove, so that the respective third portions touch approximately in the center plane of the wiring board and in this way an electrical connection is established between the contact elements of the male multipoint connectors. The inside wall of the openings can itself be designed to be electrically conductive, so that the tolerances for manufacture of the contact elements themselves do not have to be kept as narrow as for insertion of the contact elements into the said wiring board, thus permitting lower costs.
According to an advantageous improvement of this version of the invention, the orientation of the three portions of the contact elements is such that the first and third portions are oriented parallel to one another in their respective longitudinal extents, and the second portions, which form the actual crank-shaped structure, are oriented perpendicular thereto. In a special cost-saving manner, such crank-shaped contact elements can be made from straight contact elements or metal pins known in themselves by two bonding processes, which are preferably carried out simultaneously.
Advantageously the shield plates here also are formed substantially as U-shaped components, wherein the two parallel limbs of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d have respectively the same or different lengths. In particular, two first portions of two contact elements disposed next to one another in parallel rows are then embraced together by the U-shaped shield plate.
For this purpose it is advantageous that an even number of rows of contact elements be present, so that two adjacent contact elements are provided in each case with a common shield plate. Preferably four rows of contact elements are disposed in the male or female multipoint connector.
The male or female multipoint connectors are preferably made of plastic, usually by the injection-molding technique, the respective contact element either being insertable as a detachable component that can be locked by a snap connection or already being potted during manufacture.
The shield plates are obtained, for example, by bending over a flat metal sheet or cutting a profiled sheet to length, and also are either insertable detachably or already potted in the plug-connector element.
The U-shaped shield plates, in the form of bent over or angled metal sheets, can also pass through the bottom of a male multi point connector, so that on the other side they project above the face of the bottom. During manufacture of a male multipoint connector from plastic, for example, this can be achieved automatically in an injection-molding process.
In order to push the male multipoint connectors into correct position on a wiring board and thus in particular to avoid warping of the offset third portions of the further versions, there are provided further guide elements projecting outwardly beyond the bottom face of the male multipoint connector. These are preferably molded integrally onto the male multipoint connector, and therefore, for example, are formed during injection molding.
The rear side of a component facing the respective other plug-connector element is formed in such a way either that a further male or female multipoint connector can be connected to the element or that a four-conductor cable can be connected directly to the element.